


Вейдер и дураки

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Нелегкие будни главкома Вейдера в трех эпизодах. Содержат глум и стеб над святым.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Фейерверк

Незаконченная Звезда Смерти грозила стать очередным имперским долгостроем. На двадцатилетие коронации Палпатина готовился огромный фейерверк, и Вейдер уже неделю удалял невообразимое количество спама. Похоже, все без исключения строители Звезды Смерти проводили большую часть рабочего дня за сочинением слезных просьб об отпуске и контрамарке на имя главкома имперского флота. Спам сыпался на все адреса сразу, и ни кнопка «Пожаловаться на спам», ни личные обращения к администрации почтовых серверов, ни даже пара удушенных компьютерщиков не могли изменить ситуацию. Несколько дней лорд ситхов был бессилен перед очередной вспышкой человеческого идиотизма.  
Три дня назад Вейдер нашел решение проблемы, и теперь по утрам он терпеливо добавлял спамеров в адресную книгу, а по вечерам писал вирус «Фейерверк», который должен был завтра проникнуть на компьютеры спамеров под видом вожделенной контрамарки и сжечь монитор как бенгальский огонь. Вчера вирус был дописан, и Вейдер с изрядным злорадством спалил пару старых мониторов. Как всегда после удачной шутки, ему приснился Йода и осуждающе покачал головой, но в Йодиных хитрых глазках светилось откровенное злорадство. Вейдер догадался, что расправа над спамерами джедайским кодексом не возбраняется, и проснулся утром в прекрасном настроении.  
Настроение поднимало и то, что позавчера Вейдер поймал принцессу Лею и запер ее в камере рядом с мусорным отсеком. Принцесса время от времени начинала истерить и пронзительно визжала, отчего у корабельных крыс лопались барабанные перепонки. Уже через день после водворения принцессы в выбранную им камеру Вейдер с удовлетворением отметил, что поголовье корабельных крыс серьезно поредело, и на нижних уровнях они уже не лезли под ноги, как бывало раньше.  
Вчера после написания вируса Вейдер, слегка краснея под маской, спустился к камере принцессы и подбросил ей дохлую крысу. Принцесса несколько секунд помолчала, а потом перешла на ультразвук. Вейдер засек время по секундомеру.  
На 113ей секунде двое часовых на соседнем уровне в припадке депрессии убили себя об стену. На 217ой секунде во всем коридоре полопались лампочки, и Вейдер в кромешной тьме приоткрыл дверь в камеру принцессы и убрал дохлую крысу. По дороге в свою каюту он размышлял о том, что на его памяти так визжала только его покойная жена, но после ультразвуковой атаки страшно хотелось спать, и тема осталась нераскрытой.  
Вейдер еще некоторое время полежал на спине, размышляя, не мог ли злорадный огонек в глазах приснившегося Йоды относиться к крысе. С одной стороны, первое знакомство с крысами у Йоды сложилось неудачно: когда десятилетний Эничка подложил Йоде дохлую крысу в кресло в Зале Совета, старичок установил рекорд Корусканта по прыжкам в высоту и чуть было не перешел на Темную Сторону. С другой стороны, Йода за прошедшие годы мог научиться юзать крыс по назначению. По крайней мере, когда двенадцать лет спустя он представлял Совету «кандидата в магистры и большого затейника Энакина Скайуокера», многие проголосовали против с изрядным злорадством, а сам Йода воздержался.  
Через полчаса Вейдер был уже на капитанском мостике, толкая перед собой принцессу, канючившую себе золотую посуду для обеда. На мостике его встретил сияющий Таркин. При виде улыбки Таркина у Вейдера засосало под ложечкой от плохого предчувствия.  
\- Вы увидите, лорд Вейдер, что в деле фейерверков я незаменим, - гордо сказал Таркин, идя навстречу Вейдеру. – Мои ребята позавчера достроили лазер на Звезде Смерти, и сейчас я для вас взорву спутник этого дурацкого Альдараана.  
\- Не на-а-адо, - заныла принцесса, - я там собира-ала в детстве ка-а-амушки…  
\- Гранд-мофф, не позорьтесь перед пленной, - громко прошептал Вейдер, наклоняясь к уху Таркина. – Оба спутника Альдараана сейчас находятся на другой стороне планеты.  
\- Прорвемся! – самоуверенно заявил Таркин.  
Вейдер красноречиво постучал себя пальцем по шлему. Таркин ударил по кнопке. Лазер Звезды Смерти вошел в фокус. Принцесса завизжала. Тысячи голосов в Силе вскрикнули и умолкли навсегда. В соответствии с четвертым законом Ньютона-Лукаса в рубке задрожали стекла. На Соколе старик Кеноби выпрыгнул из тапочек и бешено завращал глазами, словно ему врезали по уху доской. У Вейдера полезли на лоб глаза.  
\- Таркин, вы – аццкий сотона, - сказал Вейдер, отдышавшись. – Альадараан вы, конечно, порвали как вуки грелку. А спутники-то вот они.  
Гранд-мофф удивленно почесал в затылке, уставившись на два обалдело болтающихся в пустом пространстве спутника Альдараана. Принцесса тем временем осознала произошедшие изменения в астрономии и заревела, как раненый осел.  
\- Кстати, о контрамарке можете забыть, - злорадно сказал Вейдер. Таркин еще некоторое время потаращился на спутники, а затем неожиданно заревел в терцию принцессе.  
«А ведь как хорошо день начинался», - с досадой подумал Вейдер, снял с пояса мобильник и нажал красную кнопку с буквами SOS.  
\- Але, Йода, - устало сказал он, - ага, я. Так сколько ты говорил на твоих болотах стоит домик со всеми удобствами?


	2. Пустые ведра

\- Сэр… постойте, сэр… ну я очень прошу, - ныл кто-то за левым плечом Вейдера, тщетно ускорявшего шаги, - ну все же ребята говорят, что вы все баги в Винде знаете … пожалуйста, сэр…  
Вейдеру очень захотелось плюнуть через левое плечо, прямо бесу в рожу, как советовала ему в детстве мамаша, простая татуинская крестьянка, но этому привлекательному маневру мешал шлем. Незадачливый программер таскался за ним уже семь минут, и давно пора было избавиться от него форсгрипом, но последнее время Вейдеру после этого постоянно снился Йода. Йода грозил ему во сне сморщенной лапкой и начинал вещать в своем старом стиле: «Юный Скайуокер, быстро тьму в сердце пускаешь ты. Контролировать ты эмоции научиться должен». А это было похуже любого приставучего программера.  
\- Сэр… я вас умоляю… я останусь без прибавки к Рождеству…  
\- К Рождеству? – рявкнул Вейдер, разворачивась на каблуках. – Может, у тебя еще и дети есть, полудурок?  
\- Двое, сэр…  
\- Уй-ди, - произнес Вейдер по слогам. – Уй-ди. А то они станут сиротами.  
Программер остановился и лупал на него своими припухшими слезящимися бельмами. Да он что, ревел тут, что ли? Вейдер с отвращением отвернулся и пошел вперед по пустынному коридору.  
Он ненавидит этот корабль. Он ненавидит этот экипаж, состоящий из сплошных идиотов. И больше всего он ненавидит Палпатина, который сам подобрал ему такой экипаж, чтобы будить в ученике гнев и глубже укоренять в нем Темную сторону. Надо убить старого маразматика. Прикончить. Растоптать сапогами. Чтобы больше никогда не выл он неудовлетворенным мазохистом «Я чувствую твой гнев, мой ученик».  
Честно говоря, Вейдер за последние два года собирался сделать это по крайней мере шестнадцать раз. Но каждый раз ему представлялось, как Палпатин закатится старческим смехом, как он будет радоваться его гневу и будет хихикать и пускать слюни, бегая от его меча по своим покоям. Об этом было противно даже думать, и потому Вейдер постоянно откладывал.  
Придя в свою каюту, Вейдер тяжело опустился в кресло и достал из ящика стола золотую модель гоночной машины, на которой он выиграл татуинские гонки. Ну почему, почему он выбрал тогда карьеру джедая, а не гонщика? Ведь повстречалась же им с Квай-Гоном баба с пустыми ведрами, когда они шли к кораблю королевы. Дураку же понятно, что не судьба. И ведь как было просто плюнуть через левое плечо, прямо Квай-Гону на рукав, и умчаться домой к матери!  
Вейдер закрыл глаза. В сотый раз ему представилась карьера гонщика, всеобщее восхищение, череда выигранных стартов, команда толковых механиков, которых он нанимал бы сам. Джабба по праздникам присылал бы ему мерзости со своего стола и хорошеньких невольниц. И главное – ему никогда бы не пришлось контролировать свои естественные желания, потому что у окружающих они бы встречали естественную оценку. Ведь как приятно огреть дроида табуреткой и не услышать ни идиотского сладострастного хихикания, ни глубокомысленных огорченных вздохов. С3РО приносил бы ему по вечерам полдюжины холодного пива, именно нужной температуры, и не канючил бы..  
\- Сэр… сэ-эр, я ужасно сожалею, но мы потеряли Хот.  
Вейдер дернулся в кресле, любимая модель соскользнула с колен и закатилась под кровать.  
\- Какого черта, адмирал! – рявкнул он и хватил бронированной перчаткой по тумблеру. На стене загорелся экран, и на экране возник адмирал и его помощники, столпившиеся над картой как стадо баранов.  
\- Мы в квадрате В1, сэр, и я не могу найти Хот. Я полагаю, это может быть виной IT-отдела…  
При упоминании об IT-отделе Вейдера передернуло.  
\- Адмирал, поздравляю со званием юнги, - собрав в комок все чувство юмора, ответил Вейдер, - Хот испокон веку был в квадрате В7. И запишитесь в старшую группу детсада, если не умеете отличать семерку от единицы. Первый помощник, принять командование и через неделю представить мне свежий сертификат о сдаче экзаменов за курс начальной школы.  
Вейдер выключил связь и откинулся в кресле. Еще лишних пять часов – из квадрата В1 в квадрат В7. Еще пять часов его сыну, чтобы свалить с этой ледяной планеты. Это даже хорошо.  
Вейдер улыбнулся под маской. Его мальчик! Первый человек, который сделал ему приятное за последние пять лет. Сынок взорвал, взорвал эту чертову Звезду Смерти вместе со всем экипажем! Как Вейдер радовался, как он кувыркался в своем истребителе, закладывал мертвые петли и давал змейку! Это был лучший день в его жизни.  
Неделю назад он послал Люку на Хот открытку: «Аплодирую удачному выстрелу. Вейдер». Он надеялся, что эта открытка даст парню понять, что с Хота надо по-тихому валить. А он тем временем раздолбает базу повстанцев.  
Пора было устраивать смотр десанту. Вейдер быстро пролетел по коридору, успешно минув всех болванов, которые могли попасться ему по пути, и спустился на нижний уровень. Там стояли ровные ряды штурмовиков, которые ждали приказа и даже не переминались с ноги на ногу. Эти колонны всегда внушали Вейдеру суеверный ужас.  
И вдруг его взгляд замер на шлеме ближайшего штурмовика. Вейдер с холодящей отчетливостью понял, почему ему так не везло всю его карьеру Главкома. Перед ним было – Белое … Перевернутое … Пустое! … Ведро!!


	3. Наваждение

_Скажешь, дремлет в Силе он? Нет, не дремлет!  
Он не дремлет, мать его, он на стреме!_  
Покойный А. Галич о покойном м. Йоде

Главком Вейдер был человеком героической судьбы и злым ситхом по совместительству, а потому не уделял особого внимания суевериям. Но от осознания того, что он окружен тысячами пустых ведер в виде шлемов штурмовиков, ему все-таки было не по себе. Вейдер позволил себе маленькую слабость: однажды он неслышно подошел к штурмовику, охранявшему главный реактор, и постучал его по шлему. Гулкий пустой звук и крайне замедленная реакция вселили в главкома очень мрачные мысли относительно будущего имперских вооруженных сил. С такой реакцией охраны было неудивительно, что к святая святых Экзекутора смог подобраться даже старик Кеноби.  
Команде срочно были объявлены учения и подложен поролон в шлемы, чтобы в космосе уши не отморозили. Проклятая оппозиционная пресса про поролон тут же проведала и поделилась с читателями мыслью, что поздно пить боржоми, когда штурмовики и так уже отморожены на всю башку. Но главком теперь был уверен, что окружающие его белые ведра не пусты, и это немного его успокаивало.  
Не успел Вейдер прийти в себя после суеты и бестолковщины учений, как на голову ему свалилась старая, но всегда неожиданная проблема в виде Императора. Конечно, Вейдер давно подозревал, что его шеф находится в глубоком и перманентном маразме. Но на этот раз император превзошел самого себя.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, - на лице агента Вейдера в гвардии Императора отражалась странная смесь из улыбки, смущения и страха, - Император направляется к вам. В реанимобиле.  
От комментария о том, что старику давно пора не то что в реанимобиль, а и вовсе в катафалк, Вейдер воздержался – не очень длинная, но весьма бурная жизнь научила его не доверять окружающим, в особенности шпионам, джедаям и контрабандистам. Собеседник был бывшим юнлингом (чертова сентиментальность!), бывшим контрабандистом и таки да, шпионом Вейдера.  
\- Императора трудно понять в его расстроенном состоянии, милорд, - продолжал собеседник Вейдера, - но он утверждает, что вы не дышите. Рад слышать обратное.  
\- Ты дошутишься, Дерек, - пообещал Вейдер. – Покажи Императору календарь с сегодняшней датой и какое-нибудь видео со мной. Вероятно, он полагает, что клонические войны еще не кончились. Если ты читал учебник истории, ты должен помнить, что последнее сражение закончилось для меня не очень удачно.  
\- Я не думаю, что дело в этом, - ответил собеседник Вейдера, и по его лицу Вейдер понял, что ему также известна и неофициальная, она же правдивая, версия «последнего сражения». – Его Императорское Величество в данный момент бьется головой об стол и причитает: «Стоит и не дышит, мой мальчик!»  
\- Подложите ему поролон, - посоветовал Вейдер, - очень полезная вещь.  
Вейдер решил встретить реанимобиль полным парадом штурмовиков: последнее время впавший в детство Император очень любил парады и даже однажды поделился с Вейдером своей фантазией о том, что Вейдер должен возглавить следующий парад, маршируя во главе колонны штурмовиков. Вейдер сначала оскорбился и хотел выполнить завет Дарта Бейна, но потом представил себе сцену убиения Палпатина, достойную пера древнего автора трогательной истории про педофила, и подарил Императору игрушечных солдатиков. С подарком Вейдер угадал, и дело удалось замять – следующий парад Вейдер принимал, а не возглавлял, как и положено главкому.

Лорд Вейдер и дежурный офицер за левым плечом (как раз если нужно будет сплюнуть) стояли перед только что приземлившимся кораблем Императора. Рядом с трапом торжественно выстраивались гвардейцы. С трапа спускался Император в зловещем ситхском балахоне, из-под которого высовывались розовые пижамные штаны с сердечками.  
Вопреки распространяемым Альянсом грязным слухам, лорд Вейдер был человеком огромной выдержки. Но при виде штанов в сердечки под ситхским балахоном Вейдера скрутил истерический смех, и он согнулся в три погибели, притворившись, что завязывает шнурки. Как назло, шнурков на бронированных протезах не оказалось, но Император принял позу Вейдера за формальное ситхское приветствие.  
\- Ах, ну к чему такие формальности, - прошамкал Император, когда его панталоны с сердечками остановились перед Вейдером. – Я так рад, что ты здоров. Великая Сила сказала мне, что ты забыл, как дышать. Я даже заплакал: стоит мой мальчик – и не дышит. Только если пару штурмовичков убьет, тогда подышит чуть-чуть. Оно, конечно, кто их, штурмовиков, считает, но тебя-то жа-а-алко.  
\- Сидиус! – произнес Вейдер зловещим шепотом, пытаясь попасть с Императором в ногу. – Возьмите себя в руки, вы на людях!  
\- О да, - ответил Император, продолжая хлюпать носом, - Сила дает мне огромную волю. Мне недавно подарили сверхтонкий плащ из сверхпрочного материала… весом килограмм в сто… так я в нем четыре дня стоял в зале связи и командовал войсками, чтобы показать свою силу.  
Вейдер хмыкнул – на прошлой неделе его агент в гвардии уже докладывал ему, что Император все утро стоял в кухне голый и разговаривал с кофеваркой.  
Ровное дыхание и тяжелая поступь лорда Вейдера, а также несколько профилактических встряхиваний форсгрипом за шиворот постепенно привели Императора в более-менее вменяемое состояние.  
\- Вейдер, твой сын скоро придет к нам, - заметил Император, смущенно одергивая балахон и наконец скрывая под ним свои невозможные пижамные штаны. – Ясны ли твои помыслы по этому поводу?  
«Уж кто бы говорил насчет ясности помыслов и рассудка», - подумал про себя Вейдер, но вслух односложно заверил Императора в своей лояльности.  
Вейдер просидел с Императором несколько часов и ушел, только когда уверился, что старый ребенок мирно уснул. Темный Лорд еще по последнему визиту Кеноби помнил, какой шухер может навести один сорвавшийся с цепи старик.

В каюте Вейдера на медитационной камере сидел прозрачный Йода.  
«И у меня началось!» - с ужасом подумал Вейдер.  
\- Здравствуй, Анакин, - сказал Йода. – Как тебе влияние Великой Силы на Палпатина? Я тебе всегда говорил, что Темная Сторона не доводит до добра.  
Вейдер молча открыл аптечку и начал искать седативные препараты и антидепрессанты.  
\- Не веришь в мою реальность? – немного обиженно поинтересовался Йода.  
\- Еще бы, - ответил Вейдер, отламывая кончик у первой капсулы. – Йода, не путающий порядок слов и обладающий чувством юмора, – это явный глюк.  
\- Кеноби не говорил тебе, что станет после смерти могущественнее, чем ты можешь себе представить? – поинтересовался Йода. – Великая Сила даже смогла сделать его хорошим учителем. А ты говоришь, порядок слов.  
\- Значит, мне правильно казалось, что мертвые вы будете лучше, чем живые, - съязвил главком и развалился в медитационной камере, ожидая действия лекарства.  
Спустя несколько минут Вейдер уже крепко спал. «Не собираюсь я никого спасать! – бормотал он во сне, когда выгнать Йоду из снов не получалось. – И вообще, парню нужно дать нормальное образование. Отвали со своей Светлой Стороной!» В другой каюте проснувшийся Дарт Сидиус играл в солдатики и сосал большой палец. В редкие минуты просветления ему казалось, что проще сразу кинуться в реактор. И еще думалось ему тогда, что не ту Сторону назвали Темной.


End file.
